Exchange of information between poison control centers (PCCs) and emergency departments (EDs) is almost entirely conducted via telephone. Verbal communication is a known and frequent source of medical error, especially in emergency departments, where providers are known to experience heavy communication loads with frequent interruption. Reliance on verbal communication creates substantial potential for data loss, delayed time to treatment, and medical error. There exists a potential to reduce medical error, reduce time to treatment, and improve continuity of care for poisonings with electronic information exchange between poison control centers and emergency departments. Additionally, electronic information exchange could improve and support communication, improve the availability of data and information to clinicians at the point of care, and ensure timely follow up. This study will describe the information requirements for electronic information exchange between poison control and emergency departments in support of individual patient care and care transitions, describe current information exchange scenarios, and identify the clinical, operational, and legal considerations important for electronic information exchange between EDs and PCCs. We will use multiple approaches, including interviews with clinicians and stakeholders, review of documents, analysis of recorded poison control center calls, storyboarding, and domain analysis modeling. We will determine consensus among national experts on salient issues with a four round Delphi study. The results of this study will provide concrete guidance for efficient research and development related to PCC-ED information exchange, including information technology solutions, standards adoption or development, and policy. Long-term implications include the study of outcomes, quality improvement innovations, and the potential for computerized decision support. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This study analyzes the way in which poison control centers and emergency departments share information in caring for patients who have been poisoned. It will also identify national barriers to electronic exchange of clinical information, since electronic exchange could better support care of poisoned patients by reducing medical error, and speeding treatment of poisoned patients.